


Requested Works

by minxesti



Category: Devil May Cry, Devilman, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: any requests that you have can go in here and i’ll get to it asap.
Comments: 3





	Requested Works

hello hello!

i’m writing this shortly because i wanna make this work as a request book of sorts where you can “reserve” a spot in getting your prompt written. there are some guidelines before you request. i just wanna get back into the groove of writing things.

Please read because these are Do’s and Don’ts

**Do:**

•give a brief or if you want, lengthy explanation of what you want

•ships are welcomed and i will not bash you for it ((i’m a multi-shipper))

•remind me from time to time without spamming me 

•comment your thoughts!! i enjoy reading comments and they always keep me going. 

**Don’ts**

•i am allowing myself to say no to things, so if the prompt makes me uncomfortable i will refuse

•nsfw requests will be moderated but know that it will be few 

i think that’s it, i’m pretty lenient with what i write, but let me know what you think 👉👈


End file.
